Haciendo las cosas bien
by youarethereason
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando las cosas se hacen bien sin dejar que las paranoias y miedos sin sentido tomen el control de la situación? One shoot [Sorato]
1. Intro

_¿Qué es eso? ¿Me aburrido tanto como para tener dos historias a la vez? _

No, por el momento no me da para tanto… Sobretodo porque últimamente no tengo tiempo ni para dormir, pero esa es otra historia.

Esta historia no es más que un one shoot. Para quien siga las historias que ya tengo publicadas simplemente es la variante de lo que había pasado en los FB de "Perfecto comienzo" sobre la graduación de nuestro trío favorito si las cosas hubieran ido bien. ¿Por qué me ha dado por escribirlo cuando yo soy la primera en gruñir cuando me toca escribir estas cosas? Pues porque cierta señorita – AnnaBolena04 – me lo pidió y… las promesas están para cumplirlas. Así que aquí tienes tu UA y espero que te guste mucho mucho y que te dé para fangirlear un par de días mientras que yo pienso como seguir haciendo el mal cuando no me meto un par de chutes de azúcar en vena.

Para los demás, si alguien se lo lee y no se ha leído la historia a la que hago referencia, no os preocupéis, porque os pongo en contexto en un momento por si os interesa leer este trocito de historia alternativa. Todo ello se basa en la fiesta de graduación de Taichi, Sora y Yamato. En ella se había dado la situación en la que nuestro rubio favorito había aparecido acompañado por una compañera de clase con la que llevaba tonteando unos días y, al verlo, Sora se había puesto mal. Al darse cuenta de ello, Taichi no pudo evitar ponerse en modo amigo defensor y tener algo más que palabras con Yamato, yéndose tras ella y dando bastante que hablar entre los presentes de la ceremonia.

Yo creo que con esta pequeña introducción sirve para poder leer esto sin tener que seguir todos los capítulos de las otras si no os apetece.

En fin, no os doy más la lata. Espero que os guste y, que a fin de cuentas, esto sirva para aplacar las amenazas de raptores porque, de verdad, he acabado cumpliendo mi palabra – no me preguntes cómo porque aún no sé ni de dónde he sacado vida para ello jajajaja.

Sin contaros más royos…. ¡aquí vamos!


	2. Haciendo las cosas bien

\- Lo que tendrías que haber hecho es quedarte en la fiesta y disfrutarla… - dijo Sora girándose hacia su amigo cuando llegaron hasta la puerta de casa-. Pero te agradezco que me hayas acompañado hasta aquí.

\- ¿Cómo te iba a dejar venir sola hasta aquí? – se apoyó en la pared, alargando la mano cuando ella le tendió su chaqueta, la cual le había dejado en cuanto habían llegado a la calle-. ¿Estás mejor?

Se encogió de hombros. No, no estaba mejor. Estaba mentalizada de que sus negativas iban a acabar provocando que algo así ocurriera era algo que tenía asumido. No podía esperar que sin más las cosas siguieran tal cual estaban como hasta ese momento… Pero una cosa era eso y otro cómo había ocurrido todo. Y lo peor… Nunca pensó que estaría preparada para tener que verlo delante de sus narices.

\- Vete, de verdad. Tú todavía puedes aprovechar la noche si es que no te tiran algo a la cabeza cuando vuelvas por haberte venido conmigo.

\- Es un riesgo… No, es más bien un hecho. ¿Seguro que no necesitas compañía?

\- No me vendría mal, pero no te pienso estropear más la noche. Voy a ponerme el pijama y meterme en la cama…

\- La de desgracias que iba a haber ahorrado hoy al mundo si se me hubiera ocurrido decirte que fuéramos juntos hoy…

\- Ya, claro… A ti lo que te pasa es que temes la reacción de Rui después de la dejaras plantada en medio de la fiesta para venirte detrás de mí… - se rio por lo bajo.

Y volver en actitud dudosamente cercana tras haber estado desaparecidos un buen rato, no te olvides de ello – se rio él también-. Que digan lo que les venga en gana, ya no puedes castigarme por colarme detrás de ti en ninguna parte de este colegio…

\- Sería todo un escándalo…

\- Que sea lo que tenga que ser – sonó algo más serio antes de despegarse de la pared.

Habiéndose acercado a su amiga, aprovechó para darle un abrazo. No pudo evitar notar, a pesar de seguir intentando aparentar tranquilidad, apenas pasaban unos segundos antes de que se agarrase mejor a él, aprovechando el gesto, intentando relajarse. No le dijo nada, agachando la cabeza hacia ella para poder afianzar mejor así el abrazo, dejándola así apoyada sobre la suya.

\- Negaré haber dicho esto – le murmuró por lo bajo – pero posiblemente él solo se dé cuenta de hasta qué punto ha metido la pata. No es consciente de ello ahora… Ya sabes lo tonto que es para esto.

Como respuesta solo notó que los brazos de ella se cerraban algo más en torno a él segundos antes de soltarlo finalmente, levantando la vista hacia él con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Gracias – le dijo estirándose para poder acercarse así y darle un beso en la mejilla-. Haz el favor de volver ahora a la fiesta.

Cuando rompió del todo el abrazo con su amigo, pudo ver que se había quedado con la mirada fija, algo más tenso de lo que había estado hasta el momento, teniendo que mirar ella también hacia atrás.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Yamato había conseguido atreverse a ir tras ella para poder hablar las cosas y explicarle lo que había pasado, aunque no tuviera mucho arreglo, pero necesitaba hacer aquello. Cuando no la había encontrado sola las dudas habían estado a punto de echarlo para atrás, pero había sacado fuerzas de donde no sabía para hacerlo.

Taichi bajó la vista, estudiando así el gesto de Sora, buscando respuesta en ella, no queriendo decir nada que pudiera empeorar las cosas. Esperó, dejándole algo de tiempo de reacción, acabando por dar pie a facilitar las cosas.

Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame – le murmuró por lo bajo a ella antes de alejarse, caminando hacia las escaleras por dónde había llegado Yamato, lanzándole a él una mirada significativa, sin atreverse a decirle nada para no empeorar las cosas.

Prácticamente sin haberse dado cuenta de que se habían quedado solos, Sora seguía con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, intentando adivinar tan siquiera qué era lo que estaba pasando allí. No fue demasiado consciente de cuando Taichi se fue totalmente, ni de que Yamato se había atrevido a acercarse hacia ella.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, tomando una actitud más defensiva.

\- Seguramente lo que tendría que haber hecho hace tiempo… Sora…

\- Sora, ¿qué? Como se te ocurra venir a darme alguna explicación sobre tener tanta cara de pedirme ayer por la mañana que fuera contigo a la graduación y luego que te haya tenido que ver con… como se llame.

Yamato la observó, sin ser capaz de poder decir algo coherente, intentando tener alguna explicación que en su cabeza sonase con sentido, sin conseguirlo. No había ninguna y lo único que podía decir era la verdad.

\- La única explicación que te puedo dar es que no lo hice pensando… - le hizo un gesto para que lo dejase hablar-. No estamos juntos… Pero, sí que es cierto que llevamos una temporada viéndonos.

\- No… No hace falta que vengas a contarte estas cosas. No me malinterpretes, no lo digo por… la situación que hayamos tenido, sino porque estas en tu derecho de hacer lo que te venga en gana.

\- Ya, pero cuando por la mañana te encontré no lo pude evitar. Taichi estuvo dándome la lata con que estaba equivocado, que aunque aparentemente me hubieras mandado a paseo había más y… Lo siento. Es lo único que te puedo decir. Y no solo por lo de hoy, sino por todo. Si hubiera aceptado las cosas como realmente eran hace tiempo ni tú ni yo estaríamos en esta situación.

Guardó silencio, no pudiendo más que escuchar lo que le decía. Sabía a lo que se refería. Todo aquello había sido culpa del ataque de cobardía de él. Pero también lo había sido de su orgullo. Había tenido la oportunidad de volver a dejarlo acercarse a ella y lo único que había hecho había sido alejarlo más.

\- No tiene que disculparte – murmuró finalmente, ya casi cuando Yamato empezaba a sopesar la idea de dejarla sola y dejar de molestarla-. No has hecho nada malo…

\- ¿Tú crees? – se encogió de hombros-. La última vez que intenté acercarme a ti fue en el peor momento jamás escogido. Claro que lo he hecho todo mal… Cada cosa que he hecho ya sido precisamente la definición de ello. Y me merezco lo que está pasando. Lo único que lamento es haberte hecho daño.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, sin saber demasiado qué decir, bajando la cabeza ligeramente hacia el suelo. No había dado que discutir, ni que aclarar, los dos eran plenamente conscientes de lo que había, más allá de lo ocurrido aquella noche. Sin embargo, no le salían las palabras. Su cabeza estaba completamente bloqueada. No sabía si quería terminar con todo aquello de una vez por todas o decirle que sentía todas las veces que lo había rechazado, que de verdad sí que lo quería su lado. Y a existencia de esa duda era lo que la bloqueaba de una forma tan radical.

\- No te molesto más – la voz de él la devolvió a la realidad-. Siento haberte estropeado la noche… No creo que nadie me eche en falta en casa, pero no quiero seguir molestándote… Solo decirte que… De verdad, lo siento. Lo siento muchisimo.

Buscando esconderse tras haber conseguido decir todo aquello, no esperó a que pudiera darle algún tipo de respuesta, dándose la vuelta sin más y echando a andar por dónde no hacía demasiado teimpo Taichi se había ido. Sabía que lo había hecho demasiado mal con ella y no tenía esperanzas algunas en poder arreglar nada, pero, al menos, había sido sincero.

O todo lo sincero que era capaz de ser en aquellos momentos. Podría decirle que lo sentía, pero por no haberle dicho que la quería cuando tuvo ocasión. Que lo sentía por haber huido como lo hizo por ser un cobarde. Por haber dejado siempre que fuera ella la que tomara las decisiones, implicándose al mínimo en cada una de ellas…

\- Yamato… - escuchó muy levemente antes de sentir como el sonido de los zapatos de ella se acercaba a él con paso acelerado.

Confuso, se giró hacia ella, sin saber muy bien si por fin se había acercado a ella para darle el tortazo que se tendría que haber llevado de ella horas antes en vez de Taichi. Ni siquiera se atrevió a decir nada, únicamente quedándose mirándola, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para poder mantenerle la mirada.

Cuando lo había visto alejarse, había tenido que reaccionar para no dejar que se fuera así sin más. No estaba segura de por qué iba a hacer aquello, pero no quería que se fuera sin más con esa idea en la cabeza. Agradecía el gesto de que hubiera ido tras ella para poder aclarar las cosas, pero estaba demasiado confusa con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos a lo largo de estos últimos dos años que ni siquiera sabía por qué no dejaba que él se fuera.

\- No escogiste mal momento… Solo escogiste el único en el que te dejé que de acercaras – acabó por decir, siendo ella la que bajara la cabeza-. Solo que… No estaba en mi mejor momento esa noche. Pero… - se armó de valor para levantar la vista por fin-, no quiero que te vayas.

Arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, no esperando escuchar aquello. Estaba más bien seguro de que iba a mandarlo a paseo y que posiblemente aquel fuera el punto y aparte que parecían necesitar entre ellos. No había llegado a pensar en la existencia de más opciones.

\- Me merezco haberte visto con alguien más por haber estado alejándote de mí desde hace tiempo… Me dolió mucho… Por eso se fue Taichi detrás de mí en la fiesta. Me vio irme y creo que no lo tenemos muy bien engañado. Pero no es culpa tuya. No vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados esperando a que a mí se me pase lo que se me tenga que pasar.

Estuvo a punto de abrir a boca para decirle que sí que podría estar de brazos cruzados esperando por ella, que merecía la pena. Realmente, no es que se hubiera cansado y hubiera buscado otras opciones, simplemente había dado una oportunidad a ver las cosas de otra forma. ¿Que quizás se había dejado llevar más de lo que él pensaba? No iba a decir que no, pero, en eso estaban de acuerdo, no era algo de lo que se le pudiera acusar.

A pesar de todo, lo que ella había visto no había sido nada premeditado. Más allá del hecho de haber cometido el error garrafal de pedirle a ella que hubiera ido con él a la graduación tarde y mal… Todo lo demás había sido sin premeditación. Al igual lo que Sora había visto. Cuando Hoshi lo había alcanzado al terminar la actuación, tampoco había tenido demasiado tiempo de reacción. Y, no le veía nada de malo tampoco si no se tenía en cuenta el hecho de que sabía más que de sobra que con quien quería estar era con otra persona.

\- Lo que no tendría que haber hecho es decirte nada a ti, pero no lo pude evitar – se encogió de hombros, no pudiendo evitar llevarse la mano al cabello revolviéndolo-. Sé que estás harta y que ya está, que tampoco hay más vuelta atrás… No te merecías eso, simplemente me salió solo.

No lo sentía por aquella a la que había dejado plantada aquella noche por salir corriendo tras Sora. Sabía lo que pasaba, no era tonto tampoco y eso, por suerte, facilitaba las cosas. Sabía que se había acercado a él por lo que casi todo el mundo lo hacía: porque llamaba la atención y tenía una cierta popularidad. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera se había molestado en conocerlo mínimamente más allá de esa fachada. Que ni siquiera era capaz de saber si realmente eran aires misteriosos o timidez lo que le hacía comportarse cómo lo hacía… No era una excusa, pero sin duda ayudaba.

\- O yo no espantarte cada vez que intentaste acercarte a mí… No al menos no queriendo que te alejases – admitió por fin-. ¿Cómo iba a quererlo? Solo… Tengo mi orgullo… Y…

Bajó la cabeza, notando sus mejillas arder por haber dicho aquello por fin en voz alta. Se lo había dicho a Mimi después de que viera cómo se escapaba de él, no quería que simplemente tuviera que dar él la más mínima señal para que ella cayera directamente… Ahora se daba cuenta de que en el fondo no era más que una tontería muy grande. Una tontería que los había a aquella estúpida situación en la que estaban ahora.

No se dio cuenta de que en qué momento Yamato se había movido, acercándose hacia ella algo más, notando como se le aceleraba el pulso, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por levantar la mirada y mantenérsela. Habían pasado ya unos años desde aquella vez en la que muerta de los nervios había ido a buscarlo, no podía comportarse igual en aquella ocasión.

\- ¿No sabes ya que las cosas tienes que dármelas totalmente hechas para que sea capaz de entenderlas como toca? – le preguntó, atreviéndose por fin a llevar la mano hacia el rostro de ella, muy lentamente, como si esperase que fuera a apartarse.

\- Tampoco te va a venir mal darte cuenta de lo que pasa por ti mismo para variar – le contestó por fin, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, pero armándose de valor al mantenerle la mirada tras dedicarle una ligera sonrisa.

La observó así, todavía intentando ordenar todas sus ideas. Hacía ya unas cuantas horas cuando se la había encontrado a la entrada del instituto, cuando habían estado sacándose fotografías los unos con los otros, y le había costado disimular mucho que no podía quitarle la vista de encima. No recordaba haberla visto como aquel día nunca. No había tenido jamás problemas para quedarse atontado observándola, siguiendo sus movimientos, fuera lo que fuera que tuviera puesto. Pero su cabeza no estaba preparada para encontrársela con un bonito vestido de color azul, pudiendo casi hacer juego con su camisa. Un vestido que se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura, destacando así cada una de sus curvas sin necesidad de enseñar más de la cuenta como se habían decantado otras. No era imparcial, lo sabía perfectamente, pero era la primera vez que la estaba viendo arreglada, aunque fuera de una forma muy sutil y elegante y posiblemente ese fuera uno de los motivos que lo había puesto de peor humor según la había visto llegar.

Pero ahora la situación podía ser más diferente, y la ligera sonrisa del rostro de ella era para él. Solo para él y, por una vez, parecía querer entenderla como debía. Quería estar entendiéndola bien. Movió ligeramente sus dedos sobre su mejilla, regalándole así una suave caricia, acabando por sujetarla así. Esperó su reacción antes de inclinarse, viendo que no se apartaba como ya había pasado en más situaciones.

Hacía mucho tiempo que llevaba queriendo volver a hacer aquello. Había pasado años arrepintiéndose de haber puesto distancia entre ambos por miedo, sin atreverse a hacer o decir nada por creer que no tenía derecho. Por eso, en cuanto alcanzó los labios de ella, pudo notar como un escalofrío recorría su espalda de arriba abajo, más aún cuando sintió las manos de la pelirroja apoyarse en sus hombros.

Temeroso casi con cada uno de sus pasos, se atrevió a rodear su cintura acercándosela mientras que intentaba alargar el contacto entre ambos todo lo que podía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había hecho aquello y aunque lo había echado de menos, no había sido realmente consciente hasta qué punto. Simplemente el hecho de poder tenerla tan cerca de nuevo, de forma totalmente intencionada y no como aquella mañana en la que de la emoción había sido ella la que se le había abrazado de un salto, le hacía replantearse demasiadas cosas.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados a pesar de haberla dejado separarse, sin moverse demasiado, dejando que ella decidiera si quería irse y darle con la puerta en las narices ya o le iba a dejar algo más de tregua. Era lo único que podía esperar en su cabeza, de manera que cuando la enfocó de nuevo, se sorprendió al ver que apenas se había movido tampoco y que estaba observándolo fijamente.

\- Solo… Solo dime que si nos dejo intentarlo de nuevo no vas a salir corriendo otra vez, no creo que pudiera pasar por ello otra vez – le dijo por fin, dejando sus manos tras su cuello con algo más de seguridad.

\- No puedo ser tan estúpido dos veces seguidas – sonrió ligeramente.

Sin duda aquello era lo último que hubiera esperado tras ir tras ella aquel día, pero no se iba a quejar de que por fin pareciera haber dejado de lada las barreras. Estudió su rostro, moviendo muy suavemente sus manos sobre su cintura, sin atreverse a moverlas de sitio.

\- ¿Qué pasa con… tu compañera de clase? – acabó por decir, arrugando el gesto viendo como arqueaba las cejas debido a la sorpresa él.

\- Creo que ella tiene todavía más claro que yo que no hay nada – y no lo decía por quedar bien con ella-. ¿Tú crees que tan siquiera tiene idea de algo más sobre mí que estoy en una banda de música?

No quiso decir nada, pero lo que él acababa de decir era exactamente lo que pensaba. Posiblemente se hubiera acercado únicamente a él por el grado de popularidad que tuviera o pudiera dejar de tener, eso sin tener en cuenta de que llamaba la atención físicamente. Ese pensamiento provocó que se sonrojase sin poder evitarlo, bajando la cabeza ligeramente para disimularlo.

\- Siento que Taichi se haya enfadado contigo por mi culpa – cambió el tema-. Pero sacó sus propias conclusiones él solo y no me dio tiempo de… aclararle nada.

\- Me lo merecía – dijo, de nuevo, no buscando quedar bien con ella, siendo simplemente sincero-. Me lo tenía más que merecido por idiota. A lo mejor era lo que necesitaba para que se me reordenasen las ideas. Pero… ya hablaré con él.

\- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

\- Bueno… Es el capitán del equipo de fútbol. No es que se pase el día dándole raquetazos a algo… - intentó bromear, moviendo su mano por fin para hacerla mirarlo al colocarla, de nuevo, bajo su barbilla-. Estoy bien, mi padre no creo ni que lo note cuando salga de su montón de papeles del trabajo. Ya hemos tenido cosas peores años atrás…

Sonrió con sus palabras, dejándose mover para poder observarlo mejor.

\- Ven conmigo… Mi madre no está, no me pongas cara de histérico… Y no vas a volver a casa con la herida así.

\- ¿No está tu madre? Pero si la he visto antes…

\- Sí, pero se fue para Kioto tras terminar la ceremonia. Mi padre necesitaba ayuda con algunas cosas… Anda, vamos, que no me apetece de tener un montón de vecinas cotillas dando la lata mañana. Y que conste que considero a Taichi como tal.

Soltándose por fin, se giró hacia su puerta, pudiendo así buscar las llaves en su bolso para poder entrar. No le había hecho gracia que sus padres no pudieran estar, pero era lo que había y así no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie. Había dejado a Biyomon con Agumon y Gatomon para que no estuviera sola al no poder llevársela con ella a la fiesta, de manera que cuando abrió, el silencio sepulcral de la casa fue lo único que los recibió.

\- Voy a buscar algunas cosas al baño, tu siéntate donde quieras.

Yamato hizo lo que ella le decía, dando la gracias porque no estuvieran ni Toshiko ni el profesor. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a ellos. La compañera de Sora… posiblemente también estuviera mejor lejos, porque si se enteraba de lo que había pasado esa noche le dejaba el otro lado de la cara igual. Y como sabía que se lo tenía más que merecido, no podría decir nada al respecto, ni mucho menos esperar que Gabumon fuera a defenderlo ya que lo creía capaz de ponerse de parte de ella.

Sonrió ligeramente, notando como le dolía el labio al hacerlo, recordándole así que la herida seguía algo fresca. Era curioso, pero cuando se había atrevido a besar a la pelirroja no había notado absolutamente nada… El motivo tras aquello hizo que ampliara la sonrisa, arrepintiéndose automáticamente al notar el dolor.

\- Deja de poner caras o te vas a abrir más la zona – dijo Sora acercándose por fin a él-. Yo creo que con que lo limpiemos un poco sobra…

\- Tampoco hace falta que te preocupes, Sora. No… no es nada, puedo arreglarme yo solo.

\- A callar – le dijo posando a su lado las cosas.

Se inclinó hacia él pudiendo así observar más de cerca la herida, intentando concentrarse solo en eso y no dejar que viera que estaba algo nerviosa. Era una situación demasiado surrealista y se podía otra en el ligero temblor de sus manos, pero jamás habría pensado que las cosas esa noche acabarían así. Cogiendo una pequeña gasa con suero, se acercó para empezar a limpiar la zona.

El rubio levantó la cabeza, dejándola así hacer con más facilidad al haberse quedado sentado. Agradecía aquello simplemente por poder observarla así de cerca, dándose cuenta de que sus mejillas seguía encendidas y la cara de concentración que tenía mientras que se ocupaba de él.

\- Estás preciosa – soltó de repente, pillándola completamente por sorpresa.

El ligero rubor de antes no tardó en hacerle seriamente la competencia a su cabello, habiéndola pillado así por sorpresa, quedándose congelada. Agradecía que su cabeza hubiera decidido no darle tiempo a pensar las cosas antes de soltarlas, porque sino no habría sido capaz de poder decirle aquello.

Encantado por la reacción que había tenido, alzó su mano para sujetar la de ella y detener así lo que hacía ante su confusa mirada. Se incorporó, pensando que así las cosas serían más sencillas justo antes de acercarse a besarla. No estaba seguro de dónde estaba sacando el valor para aquello, pero ganó seguridad en sus actos al sentir que respondía de forma inmediata.

Sus nervios lo llevaron a dejar atrás su tranquilidad, reflejándolo así en sus movimientos, ganando intensidad en el beso y apretando el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. Se sorprendió, a pesar de todo, de sentir que era ella la que quería avanzar más, enredando las manos en su cabello mientras, maldiciendo la necesidad de respirar que la obligaba a separarse de él.

Fue la pelirroja la que no dejó que pasara mucho tiempo antes de lanzarse de nuevo hacia él, alcanzando sus labios con facilidad al hacer presión en su cuello y facilitarle él las cosas. La apretó con más fuerza contra él, no dándose cuenta de lo que hacía realmente giró, dejándola así arrinconada entre la mesa y él.

No se detuvo a pensar en lo que hacía o no, aprovechando así para recorrer los costados de ella con sus manos, deleitándose con su figura marcada gracias al vestido de aquel día. Era curioso como hacía un par de años la idea de hacer aquello le habría provocado morirse de vergüenza, pero ahora simplemente sabia que era lo que quería hacer. Cualquier duda que le pudiera quedar sobre si se estaría pasando de la raya se esfumó cuando sintió sus manos cerrarse con fuerza sobre los cuellos de su camisa para atraerlo más contra ella.

Sin aliento, dejó su frente apoyada sobre la de ella, intentando centrarse.

\- Quédate conmigo esta noche – dijo ella de repente.

Todos los pensamientos de Yamato en ese mismo momento desaparecieron. Estaba seguro que, de haber tenido la capacidad en esos instantes, habría sido consciente de la cara de susto que debía de estar poniéndole a Sora. No iba a mentir y decir que no había pensado en ello en alguna ocasión. Sus hormonas solían tener más variedad de acción que él y habían sido las responsables de que intentara esquivarla de todas las formas que se le ocurrían en algunas ocasiones. Sin embargo, aquella noche, cuando se había atrevido a dejarse notar, no lo había hecho tan siquiera pensando en que ella fuera a querer hablarle. No contaba, para nada que las cosas pudieran salir bien, ni mucho menos escuchar esas palabras.

Intentó calmarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que, sin duda, estaba malinterpretando sus palabras, que solo le había dicho que se quedara con ella, nada más. No habiendo tenido tiempo de ser capaz de procesar realmente sus palabras, pudo ver la expresión de Sora cambiar, pasando a uno más nervioso, e incluso, avergonzado.

\- Lo siento – habló-. No… No tendría que haber dicho eso. No está bien… Yo…

Aquellas palabras, de nuevo, en vez de aclararle las ideas, sirvieron para confundirlo aún más. ¿No había sido su cabeza? ¿Realmente ella lo había dicho con la intención que él lo había interpretado? La miró, completamente confuso, estudiando sus gestos y viendo como cada vez estaba más nerviosa, como llegaba a buscar hasta alejarse de él llegado el momento. Se lo impidió cerrando mejor sus brazos en torno a ella, no dejándola alejarse.

\- Sora – le dijo sin alzar demasiado el tono-. Sora… tranquila… - pudo ver cómo bajaba la mirada, totalmente avergonzada de repente.

Iba totalmente a ciegas en aquella situación, no habiéndose encontrado en ella en ningún momento. Simplemente nunca había tenido oportunidad de llegar a algo así. La única persona con la que había estado el tiempo suficiente como para ello, estaba ahora entre sus brazos. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferente entre ellos aquello sería lo más lógico y no lo habría pillado tan de sorpresa y sin saber qué decir o hacer.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? – consiguió preguntarle por fin.

Tardó en responder, temerosa por haber dicho algo que no debiera que pudiera parecerle mal a él. Sin duda, debido el ambiente ampliamente tradicional en el que se había criado, estaba segura de que no debería de haber dicho aquello. Ni mucho menso ella, ni en esas circunstancias. Sin más había salido entre sus labios sin darle pie a que sus miedos y prejuicios tomaran el control por ella. Ahora tenía miedo de que él estuviera pensando precisamente lo mismo que ella.

\- Yo…Yo… - no se atrevió a mirarlo, mordiéndose el labio, dudosa, tartamudeó. A pesar de todo, no pudo más que asentir muy levemente.

El gesto fue tan sutil, que Yamato estuvo a punto de creer que se lo había imaginado. Pero había sido real. Tan real como el resto de la situación. No estaba seguro de que fuera exactamente lo más adecuado, pero en su cabeza sonaba como tal. Llevó su mano, de nuevo acariciándola al subir hacia su rostro, haciendo así que lo levantara.

\- Claro que quiero quedarme – le contestó, esperando a ver su reacción.

Cuando, a pesar de la sorpresa, fue capaz de dedicarle una ligera sonrisa, se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella, besando así sus labios solo de una forma mucho más dulce de la que lo había hecho antes. Podría ser que visto desde fuera aquello no tuviera sentido, que pareciera que se estaban dando demasiada prisa, pero algo le estaba empezando a decir que aquello era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Llevó la mano que había dejado bajo su barbilla hacia su nuca, manteniéndola así sujeta, notando como poco a poco se relajaba y respondía al movimiento de sus labios, dejándose llevar y pegando su cuerpo al suyo, buscando usarlo como apoyo. Solo se separó de ella para coger aire, observando su rostro aún con los ojos cerrados, algo más relajada al ver que él no se había tomado mal sus palabras. Sonrió antes de volver a acercarse a ella, tanteando la situación antes de retroceder ligeramente para quedar apoyado encima de la mesa, acomodándose de tal forma que ella pudiera quedar más cerca suyo todavía. Tanteó la situación, pidiendo permiso sin palabras antes de intentar llevar el beso más allá.

La respuesta la recibió al sentir los brazos de ella cerrarse en torno a su cuello con más confianza, notando que cedía sin mayores problemas, dejándolo así intensificar el beso, dejándose llevar por fin. Se separó de él, con la respiración completamente alterada, dejando su frente apoyada contra su barbilla, punto en el que alcanzaba dada la postura de ambos. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al sentir como acariciaba sus brazos descubiertos con sus dedos, notando el cosquilleo que le producía.

Intentó dejar de lado sus prejuicios, aceptando que aquello era lo que ella quería hacer y que estaba bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Le daba igual lo que alguien pudiera decir o dejar de decir, a fin de cuentas, les incumbía solo a ellos dos. Dejó que esa idea tomara forma con más fuerza en su cabeza, dejando su mirada clavada en la blanca piel del cuello de él. Amplió ligeramente su sonrisa antes de atreverse, por fin, a acercarse algo más, rozándolo así con sus labios. Muy suavemente, apenas como si hubiera sido un accidente, notando cómo se tensaba automáticamente él. Interpretando su reacción como algo bueno, se atrevió a hacerlo de forma más evidente, dejando un beso así en la zona, seguido de otros a medida que subía despacio.

Estaba muy nerviosa, jamás había hecho algo como aquello, pero quería hacerlo. Eso lo sabía a ciencia cierta en aquel momento. Y era lo que le importaba, ya que parecía que era algo mutuo. Sonrió al sentir que el puño de él se cerraba en torno a su vestido y cómo alzaba la cabeza para dejarla tener un mejor acceso. Tomando aquello como una motivación, confió más en sus acciones, haciéndolo de forma más segura.

Sintió la mano de él posarse sobre su cara, tirando de ella así hacia arriba para poder volver a besarla, girando sin darle tiempo a reaccionar para que fuera ella la que quedase entre la mesa y él, rodeando su cintura con algo más de fuerza para poder sentarla sobre la misma, facilitando así las cosas. No la dejó reaccionar tras separarse por falta de aire, imitando sus acciones, buscando su cuello, corriéndolo sin tantas dudas como había hecho la pelirroja echando su cabello hacia atrás. Afianzó ambas manos en los laterales de su cintura, tirando de ella contra él con firmeza.

Un ligero jadeo escapó de los labios de ella, haciéndolo sonreír, levantando la cabeza para observarla, viendo como ella le devolvía el gesto, acercándosele para obtener de nuevo un beso. Llevó las manos hacia su cuello, enredando así sus dedos en el cabello de él, llevando la otra mano hacia los primeros botones de la camisa.

\- ¿Quieres ir a tu habitación? – murmuró por lo bajo, observando sus manos.

Estaba tan nerviosa que le estaba costando acertar tan siquiera con lo que intentaba hacer, sin haberlo logrado, llegando a agradecer que hablara para poder distraerse, levantando la cabeza hacia él antes de asentir. Sin duda iba a ser la mejor de las ideas. Dudaba de su capacidad de poder llegar hasta ningún punto en concreto sin que sus nervios acabaran con ella primero, pero el cambio de ubicación sonaba coherente.

Se incorporó cuando él se apartó, dejándola así poder bajarse de la mesa, siendo ella la que echara a andar primero, guiándolo como si no se supiera el camino más que de sobra con la cantidad de veces que habían estado allí todos. Sonrió de forma automática al sentir como de la que caminaban la abrazaba desde la espalda, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de perderte? – le murmuró, divertida.

\- Pues sí, normalmente paso a las carreras porque sé que tu madre me está mirando – bromeó antes de cerrar mejor su abrazo sobre ella, dejando de nuevo un beso en su cuello, solo que en la parte más baja, rozando la zona de la clavícula.

Sonrió automáticamente al darse cuenta de la reacción de ella, pudiendo notar gracias a la cercanía entre ambos que su piel se había erizado por completo. Volvió a repetir el gesto de forma intencionada, bajando algo más hacia el hueso, viendo como dejaba caer la cabeza hacia el otro lado, entrecerrando los ojos. Teniendo que reducir el paso, se entretuvo en el camino en continuar con su exploración, deteniéndose al llegar a la puerta.

Dejó ir una sonrisa ligeramente ladeada al darse cuenta, ya que había sido ella la que se había detenido a causa de sus acciones. Había continuado dejando besos hasta llegar a su hombro, habiéndose atrevido a apartar el tirante del vestido, dejando que fuera él mismo el que se deslizase por su brazo unos centímetros. Lo que había provocado su sonrisa había sido verla girar el rostro hacia él, viendo su gesto. Sin duda le infundió confianza verla morderse el labio, observándolo atenta antes de querer girarse hacia él.

No la dejó decirle nada, volviendo a ir directamente hacia ella, pegándosela por completo antes de volver a retomar la marcha, caminando con ella de espaldas hasta poder terminar de entrar en la habitación. No tenía demasiado claro de dónde le salía la confianza, pero cada vez estaba más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, atreviéndose así a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de ella cuando los brazos de la pelirroja se cerraron en torno a su cuello.

Bajó por su cuello, aprovechándose de todo lo que había dejado descubierto el tirante caído, atreviéndose a avanzar más, llegando hasta el futón, donde detuvo sus pasos para observarla unos segundos, antes de soltarla, dándole a entender sus intenciones.

Pudo ver como le hacía un gesto con la cabeza, entendiendo que esperase. La miró confuso, sin entender si habría ido demasiado deprisa o si ahora se estaba echando para atrás, perdiendo rápidamente toda la decisión que hubiera tenido hasta el momento.

\- No creo que… Que este vestido sea lo más apropiado para eso – aclaró finalmente, volviendo a enrojecer, aclarando así sus intenciones.

Se le cortó la respiración al entender lo que pasaba. No iba a negar que no tuviera razón, pero esas palabras acababan de aterrorizarlo de una forma en la que no pensaba que lo podrían llegar a hacer. Nunca se había visto en aquella situación y no sabía ni siquiera cómo debería de comportarse. Una voz en su cabeza le recordó que realmente ya había estado en la playa con ella y que estaba seguro de que la diferencia no sería para tanto. Sin embargo, el contexto era totalmente diferente.

Asintió a sus palabras finalmente, no queriendo que pensara que no se atrevía a continuar o que no estaba seguro. Adelantó las manos hacia ella, notando como le temblaban, pudiendo notarlo ella también y echándose a reír.

\- Vaya par de inútiles que estamos hechos – dijo mientras que alzaba la vista hacia él.

\- ¿De verdad esperas que yo sea capaz tan siquiera de encontrar la cremallera? – algo más aliviado, habló con la verdad aunque sonase como si estuviera bromeando.

La risa de ella de nuevo volvió a servirle a modo de calmante, viendo como ella misma levantaba su brazo para poder buscar el cierre bajo el mismo, en uno de los laterales del vestido, bajándolo y volviendo a quedarse observándolo.

\- Estaba escondido, puedes usarlo como excusa…

No sabía si Yamato se estaba comportando así porque realmente estaba tan nervioso como ella o porque no sabía ni por dónde empezar pero la hacía sentirse más cómoda. No pensaba que tuviera mucha más idea que ella de lo que estaban haciendo, no queriendo pensar en si él hubiera podido estar o no con otras chicas antes. Jamás había querido pensar en ello, prefiriendo no torturarse con cosas que no tenían arreglo ya. No era algo que fuera a preguntarle tampoco.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió de nuevo sus manos sobre ella, aquella vez sobre los hombros, moviendo, lentamente los tirantes del vestido hacia los brazos, esperando que ahora que la cremallera estaba suelta, fuera más sencillo. La pelirroja cogió aire antes de moverse ligeramente para provocar que cayera. No se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara mientras que sacaba los brazos del interior de los tirantes, dejando que la prenda acabada en el suelo.

Congelado, sin poder hacer nada más que observarla, dejó que fuera ella la que terminara de quitarse el vestido. Su parte lógica decía que efectivamente, la ropa de baño podría haber incluso dejado al descubierto más piel, pero el resto de su cabeza estaba pensando en otra cosa, y empezaba a notar una sensación de calidez que hasta entonces nunca había sentido.

No podía quitarle la vista de encima y, a la vez, no sabía en dónde fijarla. No pensó demasiado cuando se volvió a acercar a ella para besar sus labios, prácticamente sintiendo una descarga eléctrica al posar sus manos en su, ahora descubierta, cintura. Al sentir el calor del cuerpo de la pelirroja pasar al suyo lentamente a través de la camisa, dándose cuenta de que era la única barrera que había entre ellos, o, al menos, la más evidente.

Volvió a sentir sus manos buscar su camisa para buscar los botones, intentando deshacerse de ellos. Dio gracias interiormente a haber dejado la chaqueta y la corbata abandonadas en casa cuando había ido, no queriendo que quieran más problemas en aquel momento, dejándola hacer, únicamente colaborando para sacar la prenda de dentro del pantalón. No dejó que se la quitara del todo cuando consiguió deshacerse de todos los botones, volviendo a pegársela, ahí sí, sintiendo el contacto entre ambos antes de volver a besarla.

Llegado el momento en el que la necesidad de aire provocó que se separase de la pelirroja quitó las manos de su cintura, esperando que ella se acomodase por fin, quitándose mientras la prenda para colocarse él también a su lado. No se atrevió a apoyarse demasiado encima de ella, quedándose ladeado junto a ella posando así su mano en su cintura, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos sobre la suave piel de ella. Se inclinó hacia ella, dejando un beso en la punta de su nariz, escuchando su risa, antes de empezar a bajar por su cuello con sus labios, atreviéndose en ese momento a bajar hacia la parte del escote que dejaba la ropa interior viendo como la respiración se le aceleraba.

Sin saber demasiado bien como continuar, decidió dejarse llevar, sonriendo al sentir como pasados los segundos iniciales ella llevaba su mano a su cabello, allá donde alcanzaba, empezado a jugar con él, algo menos tensa, cerrando los ojos, no tardando demasiado en atreverse en bajar las manos hacia su espalda.

Levantó la vista hacia él cuando notó que se separaba, sonriéndole antes de armarse de valor para dejarle claro sus intenciones de cambiar las tornas, posando sus manos en él y empujándolo ligeramente hacia atrás. Se sorprendió, a pesar de todo, al sentir como posaba sus manso en su cadera, indicándole así que colocase sobre él, quedando ligeramente incorporado de esa forma y pudiendo acariciar su espalda.

\- ¿Estás completamente segura?

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó una vez que se hubo acomodado.

\- No sé, no quiero que luego te puedas arrepentir…

\- ¿Y por qué iba a ser yo la que me tuviera que arrepentir? – entendía por lo que se lo estaba diciendo, pero prefirió bromear, cerrando asi sus brazos tras su cuello.

\- Porque no se me ocurre ninguna situación o contexto en la que a mí sí que se me podría ocurrir arrepentirme más allá de que tengas la más mínima duda.

\- Yamato… cállate – divertida, acabó por sonreír, dejando algo de lado la timidez, acercándose así a él para poder volver a besar sus labios.

No era algo que hubiera premeditado, pero sí que estaba completamente segura de que era lo que quería en aquel momento. Sabía que era un paso enorme, pero quería que fuera con él y de esa forma. Se separó ligeramente de él cuando sintió que las manos de él se posaban sobre el cierre de su sujetador, temblorosas, esperando así su autorización sin decir nada, únicamente mirándola. Sonrió a modo de respuesta, esperando a que él fuera capaz de dar el siguiente paso, teniendo que reírse al ver que sus intentos no surtían efecto.

\- Espera – le dijo con suavidad-. Ya lo hago yo…

Viendo como el sonrojo había subido a las mejillas de él, sonrió algo más. Se notaba que tenía exactamente la misma idea que ella, y eso la calmaba. Algo en su cabeza le decía que quizás era así porque no había querido estar con nadie más que con ella, y eso le gustaba. Soltó el cierre, intentando no pensar en la vergüenza de mostrar así su cuerpo, dejándolo caer.

Apartó las manos cuando ella se lo indicó, dejándolas apoyadas tras él a modo de sujeción, esperando. No sabía si quedarse mirándola o si eso la haría sentirme más cohibida, pero era completamente incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima. Sin lugar a dudas, había visto mujeres así, simplemente con poner la televisión servía, pero aquello era totalmente diferente. Todo era completamente diferente con ella.

Se atrevió a subir una mano hacia su cuello, acariciándola con suavidad antes de empezar a deslizarla hacia abajo, tomándose su tiempo antes de dejarla sobre su pecho, atento a sus reacciones, viendo como cerraba los ojos. Tomándose aquello como una buena señal, dedicó más atención a esa zona, acariciándola con algo más de intensidad, acabando por levantar la vista hacia ella para poder ver en su rostro que todo iba bien. Le sonrió antes de dejar que lo empujara hacia atrás, quedando así tendido del todo, dejándola a ella tener algo de control sobre la situación.

Posó las manos sobre su cintura, llevándolas poco a poco hacia el abdomen, empezando a moverlas lentamente sobre su torso, ascendiendo poco a poco. Le daba vergüenza estar tan expuesta frente a él y ser consciente de que la estaba mirando tan fijamente, pero a la vez no quería echarse para atrás. Acabó por tener que inclinarse debido al movimiento que estaba haciendo, llegando a colocarse a la altura de su cuello, empezando a dejar tímidos besos por él. Se acomodó mejor para poder tener más facilidad de movimiento, enrojeciendo mucho más de lo que lo había hecho hasta el momento la notar una presión creciente allá donde estaba sentada.

Dándose cuenta de que se había percatado, el rubio desvió la mirada, no atreviéndose a mantenérsela. Era lógico, de no ser así tendrían un problema y, realmente, había estado rezando interiormente porque no hubiera problemas por ese frente, pero no podía evitarlo. Aquello trajo un pensamiento a su cabeza que hizo que entrara aún más en pánico. ¿Realmente podían seguir con aquello?

\- Sora – sin saber si se iba a atrever a decir aquello en voz alta, reclamó su atención.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – confusa, pensando que podría haber hecho algo mal, se quedó quieta, todavía sin atreverse a observarlo directamente o a sentarse del todo.

\- N-no sé – tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo-. Tenemos… tenemos que tener cuidado.

\- Cuidado… - repitió, acabando por darse cuenta a lo que se estaba refiriendo-. Oh… Tú… ¿tú tienes?

Le daba vergüenza admitir que sí. No era algo que hubiera hecho de forma intencionada o pensando que iba a darle uso aquella noche, pero su padre le había dado la charla no hacía demasiado tiempo y tampoco era algo que le pudiera causar problemas, sino más bien ahorrárselos. Lo que no sabía era si al salir corriendo había dejado en casa más cosas de las necesarias.

\- Espera – le dijo, incorporándose con cuidado, moviéndose de tal forma que consiguió volver a girar las tornas, quedándose él en la posición de ventaja.

Buscó su el bolsillo del pantalón, encontrando su cartera y no pudiendo más que asentirle por fin, algo más tranquilo. Por lo menos aquel tema estaba bajo control y aunque aún podía pone en duda su capacidad de llegar hasta el final con lo que estaba haciendo, quería hacerlo todo bien. Se quedó observando a la pelirroja, notando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios antes de volver a inclinarse hacia ella. No buscó sus labios, sino que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente, atreviéndose a explorar más allá de hasta dónde había llegado antes.

Pudo oír perfectamente el sonido que escapó entre labios de la pelirroja, decidiendo que era uno de los mejores que había escuchado en su vida. Posó su mano en su cintura, bajándola algo más, poco a poco, rozando así su pierna, la cual notó como ella separaba de la otra para tomar una postura más cómoda. Alentado por aquello, acarició su muslo, acercándose a la cara interna de éste, poco a poco, antes de alcanzar zonas más sensibles cubiertas aún por tela, rozándolas con suavidad. Pudo sentir las manos de ella cerrarse mejor sobre sus hombros, dejándolo hacer, quedándose tendida.

No supo de dónde sacó el valor para hacer aquello, pero continuó besado su cuerpo mientras que, por fin, se atrevía a retirar hacia un lado la tela, dejando de lado los impedimentos textiles. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no parecía haberla incomodado, de manera que continuó con ello.

Intentando infundirle algo más de confianza, Sora llevó su mano sobre la suya, deteniéndolo unos instantes solo para ser ella la que por fin se llevara la mano al borde de su ropa interior, tirando con suavidad de ella. Él sonrió, terminando por ella, aprovechando entonces para poder observarla, ya sin poder evitarlo, volviendo a sus acciones de antes, disfrutando los suaves jadeos que continuaban escapando de sus labios hasta que ganaron más intensidad.

Se detuvo para, finalmente poder poner igualdad entre ambos, alejándose mínimamente para poder deshacerse de su ropa, no dejándola tampoco muy lejos, sabiendo que le hacia falta tenerla a mano. Acomodándose de nuevo a su lado, se acercó para poder darle un beso.

\- ¿Sigues estando segura de esto?

\- Claro que sí – asintió-. ¿Tú no?

\- Tengo miedo de hacerte daño – confesó.

La pelirroja sonrió. Sabía que eso era un hecho bastante probable, pero, ¿y qué? Era algo totalmente natural y en algún momento de su vida iba a pasar.

\- Quiero que esto sea contigo, no con nadie más. No te preocupes por eso – llevó su mano hacia su rostro, echándole el flequillo hacia atrás-, no me vas a hacer daño.

\- Sabes que sí – sonrió a pesar de todo por lo primero que le había dicho.

\- Pero pasará… No te preocupes tanto, ¿vale? Estaré bien. ¿Tengo que prometértelo?

Negó con la cabeza antes de observarla de nuevo en silencio.

\- Solo… Si quieres que pare dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo…

Sabía a lo que se exponía, pero estaba con él y era con quien quería que ocurriera. Todo lo demás era totalmente normal y simplemente tenía que seguir adelante con ello. Al igual que tampoco se había hecho ideas sobre aquel momento, sobre cómo debería de ser. Por el momento había sido exactamente perfecto, aunque estuvieran a cada cual más perdido y nervioso que el otro y sin saber qué hacer. Tragó saliva cuando lo vio apartarse ligeramente para poder coger aquello que necesitaba.

Yamato rezaba interiormente a quien pudiera escucharle que aquello saliera bien y ser capaz de hacer las cosas correctamente y no quedar en ridículo. Jamas había hecho aquello y sabía lo sumamente importante que era. Se dijo a sí mismo que no podía ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, que podía salir bien. No sabía si que aquello estuviera ocurriendo con ella lo ayudaba a calmarse o a estar todavía más histérico, pero al igual que le había dicho, no se imaginaba aquella situación de otra forma.

Cuando por fin volvió a girarse, se colocó por primera vez sobre ella, sujeto sobre sus brazos, observándola así, sintiendo como enredaba poco a poco sus piernas con las suyas. No había hecho más que posicionarse, observándola así, notando como estaba igual de nerviosa. Se acercó, dejando así un beso en sus labios antes de atreverse a seguir, haciendo presión finalmente con su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Los ojos canela de ella estaban completamente fijos en los suyos antes que tuvo que cerrarlos, notando así la molestia inicial, intentando que no se reflejara demasiado en su gesto, no queriendo que se preocupara. Posó sus manos sobre sus brazos, cerrando así sus manos con firmeza sobre ellos, dejándolo avanzar, dejando ir el aire con más fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó como le preguntaba.

Asintió, simplemente, indicándole así que podía seguir, acabando por esconder su rostro contra su pecho ante el último empujón algo más fuerza con el que por fin consiguió abrirse paso, quedándose quieto de esa forma, esperando a que ambos cuerpos terminasen de adaptarse al contacto entre ambos por fin. Necesitando unos segundos para volver a enfocarlo tan siquiera, cuando lo hizo pudo sentir cómo dejaba un beso en su frente, empezando por fin a moverse, torpemente en un principio, estableciendo poco a poco un ritmo.

Tiró de él con sus brazos al cerrarlos tras su cuello, consiguiendo así que perdiera de vista su rostro y que no la viera poner todavía algunas muecas de molestia al principio, tardando algo más que él en poder notar algo que realmente mereciera la pena, dejando de lado el malestar. No sabía qué hacer, si debía de permanecer quieta y dejarlo a él o si debería de hacer algo más. Simplemente dejó que fuera su propio cuerpo quien tomara el control de sus acciones, acompañado así el movimiento de él ligeramente con el suyo.

Se había quedado tendido sobre la pelirroja, intentando recuperar el aliento. No se atrevía a mirarla directamente, a sabiendas de que había pasado muy poco tiempo y que apenas habían podido hacer nada, pero, sin duda alguna, no había podido hacer otra cosa. La sintió revolverse ligeramente, decidiendo que era buen momento de dejar de aplastarla, girando hacia uno de los lados, dejándole su espacio.

Se sorprendió al notar como giraba el rosto hacia su lado, sonriéndole ligeramente, todavía intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? – se atrevió a decir, acercándose hacia ella, decidiendo que aquello era más importante.

Vio cómo negaba con la cabeza, ladeándose a su vez, para quedar más más cerca de él. aquello lo dejó todavía más confuso, ya que no sabía cómo interpretar su comportamiento. Sabía que ella no había tenido que pasarlo demasiado bien, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. No era necesario, ya se sabía la respuesta.

Fue a abrir la boca, intentando poder decirle algo, intentando busca alguna excusa que no sonara demasiado a una tontería, quedándose congelado del todo al sentir como se acercaba algo más, buscando usar su brazo como apoyo y quedarse echada de esa forma a su lado. No dijo nada, únicamente le facilitó las cosas, revolviendo entre las sábanas para poder cubrirlos a ambos con ellas.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez y de la cercanía de Yamato. Al contrario que él, no estaba dándole vueltas a nada en su cabeza, únicamente se había quedado relajada. Como alguien realista, nunca había tenido demasiadas expectativas sobre lo que ocurriría en una situación así. Sabía lo que sabía y que físicamente para ella iba a ser complicado, más aún si aquel con el que estaba tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que hacía como había sido el caso. Tampoco le había dolido tanto como había esperando, siendo él muy cuidadoso con ella. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír ligeramente, rozando su mejilla con más confianza contra su hombro.

Sexualmente hablando no había sido el gran descubrimiento de su vida, pero sabía que aquello había sido exactamente como tenía que ser: con alguien que le importaba y con quien ella había querido que fuera. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, levantando entonces la mirada hacia Yamato quien tenía cara de estar pensativo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó sin alzar demasiado el tono.

\- ¿Hm? – volvió a la realidad bajando la mirada hacia ella.

\- Estás ausente… ¿No… no te ha gustado?

La miró, completamente sorprendido de que hubiera sido ella la que hubiera hecho esa pregunta cuando era evidente que la que no había disfrutado de aquello era la pelirroja. Negó con la cabeza, teniendo que darse cuenta de que estaba con quien estaba y que aquello no debería de extrañarle

\- Claro que sí – le dijo-. Pero a ti no… Y no me digas que sí, que no me lo creo.

Dudó, observándolo en silencio unos segundos antes de morderse el labio con suavidad antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- No ha sido perfecto… Y eso me alegra.

\- ¿Te alegra?

\- Sí… Eso significa que tenías tan poca idea como yo de lo que estabas haciendo… - notó como empezó a arderle de nuevo la cara, admitiendo aquello en voz alta-. Y me gusta que haya sido así…

Era una verdadera estupidez, pero en su cabeza, le hacía especial ilusión que hubiera sido la primera vez de ambos. No solo entre ellos, sino también la primera vez de cada uno. No se había dedicado a intentar adivinar, en el paso en aquel tiempo que no habían estado juntos, con quién habría estado o no Yamato. No era algo de su interés realmente, o al menos, no algo que fuera sano para ella.

\- ¿Qué idea iba a tener yo? – negó con la cabeza el rubio-. Si se te ha pasado por la cabeza que yo hubiera podido estar con alguien antes de hoy estabas muy equivocada. No soy tan estúpido para estropear algo que debería de ser más especial por una tontería o una pataleta…

La forma en la que había reaccionado a sus primeras palabras consiguió sacarle una ligera risa, relajándose así. No quiso decir lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, por miedo a que pudiera parecerle mal.

\- Aunque tampoco creo que hayas podido pensar – comentó, volviendo a hacer referencia a su falta de habilidad, notando como se reía de nuevo, habiéndolo hecho precisamente con esa intención.

\- Deja de dar la lata – le dijo, yendo algo más allá, girándose del todo para poder quedarse algo más apoyada sobre él, bocabajo-. Y pensé que iba a iba a doler más, pero ha sido solo un momento.

Esas palabras sí que reclamaron su atención, consiguiendo que la observara, estudiando su gesto intentando adivinar si lo decía para que se quedara más tranquilo o porque era cierto.

\- ¿No? Te vi poner mala cara, Sora…

\- Ya, claro, porque en el momento sí que me dolió, pero no fue para tanto. A lo mejor mañana pienso en dejar que Biyomon te dé unos cuantos picotazos en la cabeza por ello, pero por el momento estoy perfectamente.

Seguía sin tener demasiado claro si hablaba en serio o lo estaba diciendo por esa costumbre que tenía ella de evitar qe los demás se preocuparan por ella. Acabó por sonreírle, acercándose ligeramente para poder darle un rápido beso.

\- Tengo que ir al baño… - murmuró según se separó de ella, consiguiendo así que se apartara para atreverse a alejarse de ella y poder ponerse en pie.

* * *

Despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando la luz le dio en la cara, desubicado, sin ser capaz de reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. Miró a su alrededor, no tardando en darse cuenta de que a su lado, ligeramente encogida hacia él, estaba Sora, completamente dormida todavía. Sonrió antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, quedándose adormilado poco a poco. No fue hasta pasado un rato que volvió a abrirlos, encontrándose entonces solo.

¿Se lo había imaginado?

Yamato volvió a mirar a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que aquella no era su habitación. Sin duda no estaba en casa y podía reconocer el lugar ahora que estaba más despierto. No era la primera vez que había estado allí, pero sin duda, nunca jamás en aquellas condiciones. Pudo ver, colgando encima de la silla del escritorio, el vestido que ella había llevado la noche anterior.

¿Realmente había pasado aquello entre los dos?

Un ruido procedente de la cocina, hizo que su cabeza echara en falta a su compañía, decidiendo levantarse, empezando a buscar sus pertenencias, sin ser capaz de encontrarlas todas. Se arregló finalmente con las prendas inferiores antes de salir de la habitación, buscando a la pelirroja, guiándose por el ruido.

\- Buenos días – le dijo nada más verlo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

No estuvo muy seguro de escucharla, habiéndose quedado pendiente de que el motivo por el que no había encontrado su camisa era porque la tenía ella puesta. Posiblemente se habría levantado sin ganas de buscar su pijama y se la había puesto, quedándole a mitad de los muslos y suelta aunque se la hubiera abrochado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo, viendo que se había quedado quieto y en silencio.

Avanzó hasta colocarse frente a él, confusa, sin saber si habría algún problema. No tardó en darse cuenta de hacia dónde estaban enfocando los ojos de Yamato, haciendo que se sintiera de repente algo cohibida.

\- Lo siento – saltó rápidamente-. La tenía a mano cuando me levanté. Ahora mismo te la devuelvo. Me daba pereza cambiarme y… - se adelantó unos pasos-. Voy a por mi pijama.

Notando como terminada de funcionarse por fin el correcto hilo de pensamientos, Yamato alargó el brazo para cogerla y no dejar que se escapara, ganando unos segundos más negando con la cabeza antes de ser capaz de abrir la boca.

\- Estoy perfectamente, solo no esperaba verte así – no era la primera vez que le dejaba alguna de sus prendas. Pero una cosa era que de repente pudiera volverse loco el clima y que ella pudiera necesitar algo de ropa extra, y otra muy diferente aquello-. Déjatela, te queda mucho mejor a ti que a mí – le sonrió, finalmente.

\- Tranquila tras sus palabras entiendo el origen de su cara de sorpresa, acabó por negar con la cabeza, señalándolo a él.

\- ¿No tienes frío tú?

\- Estoy bien, tranquila – asintió-. Solo me había extrañado no encontrarla.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Mis padres no van a volver hasta dentro de unos días, así que mi madre me ha dejado comida de sobra. Estaba preparando el desayuno.

\- Te ayudo – ofreció, todavía sin soltarla, usando la otra mano para poder pasarle un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Quizás de haber ido por otro camino las cosas hubieran acabado igual, no lo sabía, pero parecía que a pesar de que el paso que habían dado era bastante grande todo fluía como tenía que hacerlo. Como si realmente el tiempo entre medias que habían pasado haciendo el idiota no hubiera significado nada y aquello hubiera pasado cuando tenía que pasar. No podía evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado si no se hubiera atrevido a llamar la atención de Sora y Taichi la noche anterior.

\- Yamato… - reclamó ella su atención-. Yo… he estado pensando sobre lo de anoche y… No quiero que me puedas malinterpretar.

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente hacia ella, sorprendido por sus palabras. Era consciente de que quizás estuviera observándola con cara de susto, pero tenía demasiadas posibles interpretaciones de sus palabras y ninguna buena. ¿Y si simplemente se había dejado llevar y no quería nada? ¿Y que había metido la pata y tenía que haberle dicho que no? ¿Y si quería que las cosas siguieran como estaban y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

\- No quiero que pienses que… Que me gusta que las cosas vayan así de deprisa – bajó la cabeza, avergonzada mientras que hablaba-. No hace falta que te aclare que yo nunca había estado con nadie, pero… De haber tenido otra pareja me habría tomado las cosas con más calma… No es cómo se deberían de hacer las cosas.

La educación que siempre había recibido ella estaba saliendo a la luz, dejando hablar a través de ella todos los prejuicios que podría tener sobre lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Simplemente no había pensado en ello y había hecho lo que le apetecía hacer. Lo que su cuerpo le decía que necesitaba hacer.

\- Sora, no es que yo sea precisamente un experto en la materia, pero las cosas son como cada uno quiere que sean. Yo no te voy a juzgar y tú no deberías de haberlo a no ser que te arrepientas de lo que ha pasado…

\- ¡No! – contestó rápidamente-. Claro que no… Pero no quiero que pienses mal de mí.

\- Jamás pensaría mal de ti…

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, estudiándola. Parecía que decía aquello porque realmente lo pensaba. Quizás ahora tuviera miedo de que él pudiera malinterpretar que hubiera sido ella quien la ofreciera pasar la noche juntos y que hubiera parecido llevar algo más el control sobre lo que pasaba. Él únicamente podía agradecerlo, porque de no ser así, jamás habría sido capaz de atreverse a llegar tan lejos con ella. Sonrió, conmovido por el tono rojizo que adornaba su rostro y la duda que parecía controlarla por completo.

Se acercó, cogiendo el plato que tenía entre las manos, retirándoselo antes de posarlo encima de la mesa, forzándola así a que centrara su atención en él. Esperó hasta ver que levantaba la cabeza, atreviéndose a mirarlo. Le sonrió para darle algo de tranquilidad, ordenando así sus propios pensamientos.

\- Creía que te había quedado claro que anoche mi mayor preocupación era si te había hecho daño y el haber hecho el ridículo demasiado contigo – sin saber muy bien de donde sacaba el valor para comportarse así, llevó su mano a su rostro, acariciándola así con suavidad-. Yo no creo que hayamos hecho algo malo. ¿Qué problema hay?

\- Hace años que no somos nada…

\- ¿Y qué? – se encogió de hombros-. Yo creo que lo importante no es eso.

Era curioso. La primera vez que había tenido oportunidad de decir aquellas palabras que se le venían a la cabeza había salido corriendo armando el peor desastre de su vida. Ahora, simplemente le parecía natural hablar las cosas claras y con la verdad por delante. Posiblemente porque, después de todo, lo ocurrido la noche anterior dejaba fuera cualquier tipo de barrera que pudiera importante.

La observó algunos segundos más antes de sonreír, ayudando así a que se calmara algo más, estudiando su rostro.

\- ¿Para ti es lo importante?

\- No… - murmuró-. Pero no es como…

\- Nada de peros… - volvió a mover sus dedos sobre la piel de ella-. Olvídate de esas tonterías, ¿vale? A nadie le importa la situación en la que haya pasado o dejado de pasar, es solo cosa nuestra.

Acabó por devolverle la sonrisa, aprovechando su cercanía para atreverse a dejar sus manos en sus costados, cosa que no había hecho debido a que le daba vergüenza entrar en contacto directo con él con la conversación que estaban teniendo. Dándose cuenta de su gesto, se notó algo más seguro de sus acciones, inclinándose hacia ella para poder darle un beso. Pudo ver cómo cerraba los ojos y le facilitaba las cosas antes de alcanzarla. No llegó a dárselo, esperando unos segundos para poder observarla mejo, rezando a quien pudiera escucharlo para tener el valor para abrir la boca y hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho año y medio atrás en vez de aterrorizarse por estupideces.

Cuando la vio abrir los ojos confusa al no haber sentido contacto con él, viendo su gesto interrogante, le sonrió.

\- Te quiero -le susurró.

Sorprendida, no pudo más que entreabrir los labios. Jamás habría esperado escuchar aquello así, de repente. Tampoco había hecho o dicho nada con intención de conseguir que él lo dijera. Ni siquiera se lo había planteado. No fue capaz de cerrar los ojos de nuevo cuando por fin se acercó a ella para besarla. Tardó en reaccionar, acabando por hacerlo entrelazando así sus manos en la espalda de él.

\- ¿Te aclara eso las ideas? – le preguntó dejando su frente apoyada sobre la de ella-. Tendría que habértelo dicho cuando me di cuenta de ello, ni siquiera a modo de contestación a cuando tú me lo dijiste. No sabes la cantidad de veces que he pensado en ello y en lo estúpido que he sido. Todo por evitar estropear las cosas, por evitar que salieran mal… ¿Para qué? Para estropearlas yo solo. Así que, hazme el favor de dejar de decir tonterías. Si alguien quiere pensar algo, adelante, bien por ellos. No es asunto suyo, no tienen derecho a que sus estupideces nos afecten.

Parpadeó, totalmente desorientada con lo que escuchaba. Cualquiera diría que era algo que debería de sonar lógico después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y del historial que tenían, pero, precisamente por el pasado que tenían juntos era por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar tan siquiera. Quizás lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido correr, sino que había llegado cuando había tenido que llegar y las cosas estaban muchísimo más claras de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar.

Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía o no, simplemente acabó cerrar más sus brazos, quedándose así abrazada del todo a él, apoyado la cabeza contra su pecho mucho más tranquila de lo que había estado cuando había empezado aquella conversación. No fue hasta que el sonido de su estómago quejándose de no haber comido nada desde la tarde anterior rompió el silencio que se separó de él, escuchando cómo se reía.

\- ¿Ya has hecho el desayuno? – le preguntó el rubio, bajando así la vista hacia ella.

\- En ello estaba cuando te has levantado… ¿Te quedas conmigo a desayunar?

\- Pues… - giró la cabeza hacia los lados, buscando algún reloj en donde poder ver la hora-. Yo creo que mi padre ya me ha dado por muerto varias veces. Da igual que llegue un poco más tarde.

\- Puedes llamarlo si quieres…

\- ¿Y confesar así donde he pasado la noche y tener que aguantarlo?

\- Bueno, que no la has pasado en casa es más que evidente…

Sonrió, dejándola ir por fin, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada, pensativo.

\- Sí, voy a llamarlo… Tiene que saber donde estoy. Gabumon anoche me echó porque decía que hacía demasiado ruido y no lo dejaba ver la televisión en paz. Así que sabe dónde estoy…

La idea de que seguramente en cuanto pusiera un pie en casa iba a tener que aguantarlo lo hizo tener que poner los ojos en blanco. Alejándose de ella, por fin, dejó que fuera a por el teléfono para dejárselo y poder llamar a casa. Pudo ver que cuando volvía hacia él, empezaba a reírse con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

\- Alguien preguntaba hace unas cuantas horas si tenía que venir a ayudarme a esconder el cadáver… - le tendió el teléfono, dejando que lo leyera-. Llama a dónde quieras, voy a ir preparando el desayuno.

Asintió a lo que le decía entretenido en seguirla con la mirada mientras que se alejaba, reafirmando la idea en su cabeza de que, sin duda, aunque el vestido de la graduación le hubiera quedado perfecto, la camisa le quedaba muchísimas veces mejor. Sería una de las imágenes que seguramente no olvidaría con mucha facilidad. Volvió a la realidad, centrándose en llamar a su padre.

Volvió al cabo de un rato hasta donde se encontraba la pelirroja, dejándole el teléfono delante de ella en la mesa, viendo que había dejado también comida para él, sonriéndole antes de sentarse a su lado.

\- Se ha reído de mí y me ha colgado – resumió sin entrar en más detalles.

Viendo que venía con la cara algo sonrojada, prefirió no preguntarle más, riéndose y llevándose a la comida a los labios, dando un mordisco a la tostada, dejándole así su espacio para que pudiera acomodarse.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que nos deja esto? – le preguntó él de repente tras haber estado observándola desayunar, no habiéndose dado cuenta de que tenía cosas delante.

\- Oh… - levantó la vista de su comida hacia él-. Pues…

Sonriendo al ver la cara de susto que se le había quedado tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, decidiendo que iba a ser buena idea dejar de quedarse atontado por cada gesto que hiciera, no siendo el mejor momento. Alargó la mano para rozar así con suavidad su mejilla.

\- Me refería a si… ¿quieres que nos tomemos las cosas con calma?

\- Yamato, creo que precisamente con calma no nos lo hemos tomado…

Se rio, sin poder evitarlo con sus palabras. Realmente podría decirse que sí, pero todo dependía de cómo se mirase. Sin duda sí, había sido todo demasiado rápido, pero únicamente en el sentido de haber saltado de un extremo al otro. Todo lo demás parecía haber encajado en el tiempo perfectamente.

\- ¿Segura? A mí solo me ha llevado un par de años ser capaz de abrir la boca y decir algo coherente – bromeó para conseguir que se relajase.

\- Eso no te lo voy a poner negar – sonrió por fin-. Yo creo que… No sé. Podemos ir viendo cómo van las cosas sin tener que pensar si queremos que sean de una forma o de otra. Con todo lo que hemos pasado es lo que más sentido parece tener…

\- Me parece bien – sin duda no iba a ser todo tan sencillo, especialmente para él, pero no creyó oportuno comentarlo tan siquiera.

La pelirroja se quedó observándolo, asintiendo. Sin duda había dicho lo que le parecía más lógico. Sonaría estúpido, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, hablar ahora de tomarse las cosas con calma e ir poco a poco. Pero tampoco sabía si estaría cómoda con arrancar las cosas como si todo el teimpo que habían estado separados no hubiera existido. Lo mejor sería que se fueran adaptando con lo que viniera y ellos estuvieran cómodos.

\- Ponte a desayunar de una vez que se te va a enfriar el té…

Asintió, haciéndole caso, empezando a desayunar por fin. Prefirió no decir nada más, disfrutando del silencio entre ambos y tomándose con calma aquello. Lo bueno de que los padres de ella estuvieran en otra ciudad ayudaba a que estuviera más tranquilo. Sin duda no iban a tener la misma reacción que el suyo el cual seguramente seguiría riéndose de él.

Evidentemente su padre se podía hacer perfectamente a la idea de por qué no había vuelto por casa, especialmente cuando le había dicho dónde había pasado la noche. Era bastante obvio… Y aunque no estaba seguro de que Sora pudiera sentirse cómoda con aquello, daba gracias de no tener que estar escondiéndolo. Era su padre, no iba a interrogarlo y salvo algún que otro comentario, le dejaría su espacio con total seguridad.

Tampoco iba a ponerse a darle explicaciones a Hiroaki sobre lo que había hecho o no. Más bien sobre lo que no había hecho. Esa idea golpeó su burbuja de repente, haciendo que recordarse que realmente la noche anterior no había sido precisamente igual de buena para los dos. Le hubiera dicho lo que ella le hubiera dicho no le parecía justo. Pero, a aquellas alturas de su vida y conocimientos sobre el tema, ni siquiera era capaz de formular la idea de intentar arreglar las cosas poco no sabía cómo si acabaría empeorándolo.

Cuando volvió a enfocarla, se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia él, confusa.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó.

Su primer pensamiento fue negar con la cabeza, pero no llegó a hacerlo a sabiendas de que no iba a colar tan fácilmente. Se tomó unos segundos antes de soltar aire de forma lenta, intentando ordenar bien sus ideas antes de poder abrir la boca.

\- Siento que anoche no saliera todo bien… Fue demasiado rápido por mi culpa.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? – confusa, se quedó con las cejas arqueadas-. ¿Eres consciente de que me da exactamente igual?

\- ¿Cómo te va a dar igual, Sora?

\- ¿Qué te dije anoche?

\- Ya, ya sé que así al menos ha quedado más que claro que tenía casi que menos idea que tú de lo que hacíamos…

\- Pues ya está… - se quedó con la mirada fija en él viendo como se quedaba con la vista fija en la mesa, sin enfocarla. Arrugó ligeramente el gesto, dándole vueltas a aquello antes de dar un mordisco y ganar así tiempo mientras que terminaba de tragar-. Mira… Lo que me importa es que no te pudiste comportar mejor conmigo ayer. Estabas más preocupado que yo por lo que me pudiera molestar… Eso es lo que yo valoro. Todo lo demás tiene arreglo.

La miró por fin, levantando la cabeza viendo de sus gestos que no estaba diciendo aquello porque quisiera quedar bien con él. Principalmente porque no tenía que hacerlo, el que había actuado _mal _la noche anterior había sido él.

\- ¿Tiene arreglo? ¿Nos olvidamos fácilmente de ello? Porque yo llevo dándole vueltas desde ayer, Sora…

\- Lo que pasó ayer fue que ninguno de los dos había hecho aquello primero. ¿Sabes cómo se arregla eso? Con la práctica… Así que haz el favor de dejar de darle vueltas.

Estuvo a punto de tirarse el té por encima al escucharla, quedándose a medio camino. No iba a decir que no fuera exactamente el verdadero remedio, pero no esperaba escucharlo de forma tan directa de labios de ella.

Por mucho que le hubiera costado hablar de aquello de forma tan directa, la pelirroja se echó a reír automáticamente cuando vio la cara que él puso. Sin duda había merecido la pena. Además, había dicho una verdad muy evidente.

\- Anda… ponte a desayunar de una vez…

\- Voy… - alejando de su alcance la taza para evitar mayores problemas, tuvo que reirse también notando como le ardía la cara.

El sonido del teléfono de la casa hizo que los dos dieran un brinco, poniéndose en pie la pelirroja para poder ir a atender la llamada a sabiendas de que seguramente fuera su madre para comprobar que todo hubiera ido bien en la graduación. Salió corriendo por el pasillo, dejando a Yamato solo.


End file.
